


Real Quiet, Baby

by lynnwrites



Series: Just The Tip [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bucky couldn't wait for something inside him and Steve couldn't wait to give him the real thing.</p><p> </p><p>Here's the second sequel to that fic that was supposed to be a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Quiet, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of 300 Tumblr followers (YAY ME) and prompted by the magnificent [viper-seven](http://viper-seven.tumblr.com/).

To be completely honest, they shouldn’t even be here. Boardrooms are not for casual conversations. They are definitely not meant for sexual conversations. Or sexual actions for that matter. But somehow, that’s where Bucky and Steve ended up. They were just walking through the hallways of some random floor in the tower, talking about all kinds of nonsense, when the conversation turned sexual.

“Why are you walking so funny, Buck? Your old age holding you back?” Steve smirked.

Bucky was suspiciously quiet. Steve looked back and saw just how dilated Bucky’s pupils were.

“What did you do?”

Silence.

“Did you play with toys again? Without me?” Steve asked, his face showing just how serious he was.

Bucky whimpered right in front of him, in the crowded hallway. And then he bit his bottom lip.

Steve’s jaw dropped. He immediately opened the first door he saw and pulled Bucky in with him. He closed the door and pushed Bucky towards the table.

“Pants off and on the table, Buck” He commanded. Bucky still hadn’t said a word.

Bucky hastily undressed and got himself situated on his hands and knees.

Steve stood behind him and inspected the toy Bucky had been using. He hadn’t seen this one before. That meant Bucky had been shopping without him. Just for that, Steve decided to tease Bucky a little more.

“Steve? What are you doing back there?” Bucky whispered. “We gotta be quick here, someone might come in.”

Steve pushed the toy to the side a little and licked at Bucky’s rim.

“Steve!” Bucky moaned.

“Hmm.” Steve let out, licking around the base of the new, wide toy. He just loved the way Bucky reacted to him when he was down there. The quick flutters of the muscle did it for Steve, every time.

He just started playing with the toy a little, twisting it around when Bucky spoke up again.

“Steve, stop.”

He let go instantly. “What’s wrong Buck?” He whispered, kissing his left cheek as he looked up at Bucky’s face. He looked terrified.

“I think someone’s coming!”

Steve hears it then too, voices coming from outside in the hallway. _A lot_ of voices.

Bucky jumps off the table and scrambles his clothes together. Meanwhile, Steve is looking for a place to hide.

“There’s a supply closet! Come on, get in!”

 

\---

 

That was 45 minutes ago. They have been cooped up in this supply closet for 45 minutes. And Bucky wasn’t able to put his clothes back on in the small space. So now they’re standing here, chest to chest, breathing at each other.

The adrenaline of almost being discovered has died down, but they are both still on edge. Bucky starts to massage Steve’s cock through his trousers, but Steve grabs his wrist and stops him at each attempt. But he’s only human (technically). He can only hold out for so long. So the next time Bucky makes a move for his crotch, Steve allows it and grabs at Bucky’s head to kiss him deeply.

Bucky lets out a surprised moan, so Steve pulls at his hair to shut him up again.

He turns his head and whispers in Bucky’s ear “Gotta be real quiet, baby. Not a peep, okay?”

It’s dark in the closet, but there’s just enough light coming from under the door to show Bucky nodding and biting his lip again.

Steve sinks down to his knees, but ignores the sight of Bucky’s aching, purple cock in front of him. He reaches behind Bucky, and twists at the toy again. A quiet whimper above his head. He twists it again and pulls it out completely. He puts it aside on one of the racks and glides three of his fingers right into Bucky’s waiting hole. They slide easily past the rim, and he takes his time prodding around, checking to see if Bucky is ready for him. When he’s pleased with the results, he rises again and takes his shirt off. Bucky manages to do the same, almost bumping into one of the racks.

“Shhh-, easy, baby.” Steve whispers as he unzips his pants and pushes his boxers down a little. He doesn’t have the space or patience to take them both off. “Remember, be completely quiet. Hold on to my shoulders.”

Another nod and Bucky puts his arms around him. Then Steve grabs at Bucky’s knees and lifts him up, nearly folding him in half.

Bucky has kept his promise and hasn’t said a word, but he looks like he could scream. For a brief moment, he’s holding Bucky up with one arm, lining his cock up with Bucky’s hole with the other.

When he pushes himself past the rim, he pushes his chest together with Bucky's and lets gravity do the rest. Bucky slides right onto him, almost deeper than ever before thanks to the new position.

“Oh fuck-“ Bucky starts, but quickly realizes his mistake. Steve decides to shut him up by licking into his mouth.

Confident that Bucky won’t make any noise, Steve decides to go for it. He adjusts his grip on Bucky’s legs and starts pounding into him. He keeps his thrusts hard and rough, while attacking Bucky’s mouth with his tongue.

Bucky turns his head away from the kiss for a second and Steve notices the tears rolling from his eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, pressing his lips to where a tear just rolled.

Bucky whimpers and rolls his head against the wall from left to right. “I’m so full… I can’t believe it.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve never been so stuffed in my life.”

Steve smiles at that and continues thrusting. “Yeah, baby? You like sitting on this cock? You like being stuffed to the brim?”

Bucky is back to crying and biting down on his bottom lip. “Yeah…” He manages to whisper.

“I know, baby. You’re such a little cockslut.” Steve whispers in his ear, keeping his thrusts powerful. “I bet you even like the fact that there’s a whole group of people just outside these doors.”

Bucky moans as Steve keeps pounding into his prostate with short and violent thrusts.

“Do you want them to know, Buck?” Steve taunts him. “Do you want them to see you bouncing on this huge cock?”

Bucky grabs at Steve’s hair and pulls him towards him. Their kiss turns violent, Bucky biting at his lips and moaning into his mouth.

Steve can’t keep up much longer, and aims his thrusts for Bucky’s prostate, wanting to get him off first. “Touch yourself, baby.”

Not that Bucky needed to be reminded of that, he’s been jerking at his own dick the entire time.

“You close, Buck?”

Bucky nods and yanks at Steve’s hair with one hand while jerking himself to an orgasm with the other.

Once Steve sees Bucky has been taken care of, he gives a few more powerful thrusts before he comes inside Bucky.

They kiss again, lazy and slow, before Steve pulls out and puts Bucky on the ground. He sinks back to his knees and grabs for the discarded toy. After pushing some of the leaked come back inside Bucky’s hole, he glides the toy back in as well. Bucky makes a choked off moan above him.

“Don’t want you to mess up your pants, now do we, Buck?” He whispers, licking the last bits of come from his own fingers.

Bucky pulls him up by his hair and grabs at his face again to give him more lazy kisses.

“You know, one of these days we should fuck in a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
